This invention relates in general to missile structures and, in particular, to a missile structure for providing structural support for a third stage motor, missile payload, electrical packages, and post-boost control systems.
Missile body structures in general are required to provide high stiffness and, at the same time, to be formed from a light weight material. In a multistage missile, for example, an upper stage missile body structure may provide support for a rocket motor mounted within the vehicle body and also provide housing and support for various required accessory systems including electrical packages, post-boost control systems, and the missile payload. The structure should allow flexibility in the design and location of accessory systems. The structure should provide easy installation of the various equipments and also provide accessibility for servicing. It is advantageous that the structure is easily manufactured and minimizes the number and type of parts required to reduce both the cost of production and the required inventories.